Blood Money
y |imagen= 5x09 - Blood Money.png |serie = BB |num_temp= 5 |num_ep= 9 |emisión=11 de agosto de 2013 |escrito=Peter Gould |dirigido=Bryan Cranston |anterior=''Gliding Over All'' |siguiente=''Buried'' |galería=Blood Money }} Blood Money es el noveno episodio de la quinta temporada de Breaking Bad y el 55 de toda la serie. Es el primer episodio de la segunda mitad de la temporada. Hank trata con una revelación imposible. Jesse se encuentra sólo y en un momento de oscuridad. Walter descubre que su secreto está en peligro. Introducción thumb|250px|[[Walter White|Walt en casa ante la pintada. ]] En una escena futura (siguiendo a partir de la introducción de "Live Free or Die"), Walt llega en coche a lo que solía ser la casa de la familia, que ahora se encuentra abandonada y rodeada por vallas que prohíben el paso. Cogiendo una palanca de su maletero (en el que puede apreciarse la recién comprada ametralladora M60), Walter entra en la casa, llena de basura y de pintadas con graffiti por todas partes y con un grupo de jóvenes con monopatines en la piscina vacía del patio trasero. Conforme camina por los restos esqueléticos de su salón de estar, algo llama su atención: una gran pintada de la palabra "HEISENBERG" en amarillo en la pared. Al llegar a la habitación, Walt recupera el vial de ricina que tenía oculto en el enchufe. De vuelta afuera, una vecina descubre que él está allí. "Hola, Carol," dice apasiblemente. La vecina deja caer la compra que trae en las manos, en auténtico shock. Historia thumb|250px|[[Hank Schrader|Hank compara la escritura.]] Retomando desde el final de "Gliding Over All" (el episodio anterior, que concluye la primera mitad de la temporada), Hank sale del baño sujetando el ejemplar de Leaves of Grass de Walt. Tremendamente afectado por el descubrimiento de que Walt podría ser Heisenberg, Hank mete el libro en una bolsa suya y se reúne con la familia en el patio. Hank les dice que no se siente muy bien y se marcha con Marie. Mientras conduce a casa, Hank tiene un ataque de pánico y acaba adentrándose en el césped frontal de un hogar, pero salen ilesos. En casa, Marie se preocupa, pero Hank insiste en que solamente ha sido un accidente. Le pide que no se lo cuente a Skyler. Hank recoge una copia de las notas de laboratorio de Gale Boetticher y compara la escritura manual con el texto del libro Leaves of Grass: coincide exactamente. En el local de lavado de coches, Walt sugiere a Skyler que consigan un segundo local para poder agilizar el proceso de lavado del dinero. Walter vuelve a la apariencia que solía tener anteriormente, utilizando un suéter claro y unos pantalones de color caqui, sin ningún rasgo del hombre previamente conocido como Heisenberg. Skyler le dice que lo considerará, y luego se dirige a atender a una nueva cliente. left|thumb|250px|[[Lydia Rodarte-Quayle|Lydia sorprende a Walter.]] Cliente que resulta ser Lydia, que lleva un vehículo de alquiler para lavado, aunque realmente lo que pretende es hablar con Walt. Le informa de la dramática bajada de calidad de la metanfetamina producida desde su retirada del negocio. Lydia le pide su ayuda para conseguir que la operación vuelva a mejorar, pero Walt le dice que ya no es su preocupación. En cuanto Lydia se marcha, Skyler pregunta a Walt por ella y él admite que es una ex-socia de negocios que quiere que él regrese. "Y no lo haré," promete Walt firmemente. Enfadada, Skyler se acerca a Lydia fuera y le pide que se marche. "Nunca vuelvas a venir aquí, ¿me entiendes?" demanda. Alarmada, Lydia sale del local. thumb|250px|[[Hank Schrader|Hank analiza las pruebas.]] Hank se queda en casa en vez de ir a trabajar, pero hace que dos colegas le lleven varias cajas de pruebas del caso Heisenberg a casa. Le ofrecen ayuda para analizar los archivos, pero él pide que se vayan. A solas en el garaje, Hank ordena metódicamente las fotos de escenas del crimen y los informes policiales. Observa el vídeo de dos personas robando el barril de metilamina y el dibujo de Heisenberg que estaba situado en el santuario de la Santa Muerte , notando ahora el parecido a Walt. En casa, Jesse permanece absorto en la sala de estar mientras Badger cuenta a Skinny Pete su idea para un guión de episodio de Star Trek. Jesse se levanta de repente para recoger sus dos bolsas llenas de dinero y acto seguido se marcha de la casa sin decir una palabra. Jesse lleva el dinero a las oficinas de Saul, a quien instruye para que entregue una bolsa a Kaylee Ehrmantraut, la nieta de Mike, y la otra a los padres de Drew Sharp, el niño al que Todd disparó y asesinó durante el asalto al tren. Saul trata de aconsejarle para que no lo haga, diciendo que levantará sospechas, pero Jesse insiste. thumb|left|250px|[[Saul Goodman|Saul habla con Jesse.]] En cuanto Jesse se marcha, Saul llama a Walter para notificarle y él promete encargarse de ello. Walt cuelga el teléfono, y puede apreciarse que se encuentra en una sala de quimioterapia, a mitad de tratamiento. Su cáncer definitivamente está de vuelta. Walter acaba visitando a Jesse para devolver las bolsas de dinero, pero él se niega a aceptarlas, diciendo que "es dinero sangriento." "El pasado es el pasado," afirma Walt, diciéndole además que lleva fuera del negocio alrededor de un mes. Pregunta a Jesse por qué quiere ayudar a Kaylee, ya que Mike le proveerá sin duda en cuanto regrese a la ciudad. Jesse revela sus sospechas de que Walt pudo haber matado a Mike, pero Walt insiste en que sigue vivo. "Necesito saber que me crees," dice Walter, con la mirada fija en Jesse. Sabiendo lo que les ocurre a las personas que ocasionan un problema para Walt, Jesse cede. "Como tú dices... está vivo." thumb|250px|[[Walter White|Walt nota que el libro no está.]] Durante la cena, Skyler menciona que Hank sigue sin sentirse muy bien. Walt se ausenta y corre hacia el baño para ponerse a vomitar en el retrete, debido a los efectos de la quimioterapia. Al mirar hacia arriba, nota que el libro Leaves of Grass no está allí. Más tarde, Walt busca el libro y pregunta a Skyler qué es lo que le pasa a Hank. "Es un dolor de estómago," responde. "No ha ido al trabajo en toda la semana." Siguiendo una corazonada, Walter se dirige hacia fuera de la casa y examina su coche en la entrada. Resulta que hay un dispositivo GPS de rastreo situado en la zona inferior junto a un neumático, del mismo tipo que el que Hank dio a Walter para que lo pusiese en el coche de Gus Fring. thumb|left|250px|[[Jesse Pinkman|Jesse ofrece dinero al sin techo.]] Mientras tanto, Jesse duerme en su coche y un sin techo le despierta, pidiéndole algunas monedas. Jesse le entrega un fajo de billetes de una de las bolsas. Teniendo una nueva idea, Jesse conduce por una zona residencial pobre y lanza múltiples fajos de billetes a las casas, como si de periódicos se tratasen. Al día siguiente, los colegas de Hank llevan aún más cajas de pruebas a su garaje y, en cuanto se disponen a marcharse, Walter aparece por allí. Hank rápidamente esconde los archivos en los que se encontraba trabajando y saluda a Walt fríamente. Walt le pregunta como se encuentra y, tras algo de conversación, le confronta con el dispositivo rastreador. Hank cierra la puerta del garaje y le da un puñetazo en la cara a Walt. "Todo el tiempo has sido tú, hijo de puta," acusa Hank. "Has matado a diez testigos para salvarte. Has bombardeado una residencia de ancianos." thumb|250px|[[Hank Schrader|Hank se enfrenta a Walt.]] Sin admitir nada, Walter trata de razonar con Hank. Revela que el cáncer ha regresado y que morirá antes incluso de que sea capaz de llevarle a los tribunales. Sin echarse atrás, Hank afirma que le pondrá en la cárcel. Intentando una nueva táctica, Hank pide a Walt que lleve a la familia a su casa para que puedan hablar. Walt se niega en rotundo y Hank finalmente vislumbra a Heisenberg en el interior de su cuñado. Con tranquilidad, Hank le dice que ya no sabe ni quien es. "Si eso es cierto," avisa Walt, "si no sabes quien soy, entonces quizás tu mejor opción sería andarte con cuidado." Reparto Actores principales Actores invitados Análisis Curiosidades *Cuando Carol deja caer su saco con la compra en la introducción, ruedan algunas naranjas por el suelo. Podría ser una referencia a ''El Padrino'', donde las naranjas son un signo de inminente violencia. **Ya habían aparecido naranjas más predominantemente en "Crawl Space", cuando Ted Beneke se golpea la cabeza al resbalarse: varias naranjas caen encima de él. *En el Breaking Bad Insider Podcast, Vince Gilligan reveló que la idea original que se consideró para la escena de introducción era tener a toda la casa de los White demolida y solamente la piscina vacía en la parte de atrás. Producción *El episodio está dedicado a Kevin Cordasco, joven fan de Breaking Bad que falleció debido a un neuroblastoma en marzo de 2013. Kevin tuvo oportunidad de conocer a Vince Gilligan y al reparto, visitando incluso a los guionistas en una ocasión.Tonight's episode was dedicated to Kevin Cordasco, a friend of mine who was a redditor and Breaking Bad's #1 fan in the world *Laura Fraser (Lydia Rodarte-Quayle) y Jesse Plemons (Todd Alquist) pasan a ser miembros del reparto principal a partir de este episodio (aunque Todd no aparece en el mismo). *El cumpleaños de Anna Gunn (Skyler) es el mismo día que la emisión original, 11 de agosto. *Este es el episodio con mayor audiencia de toda la serie en su primera emisión, con un total de 5.91 millones, una subida muy considerable desde el previo episodio con mayor audiencia, "Say My Name", que tuvo 2.98 millones. Conexión con episodios *El título del episodio va referido al comentario hecho por Walter de que Jesse no debería quedarse con su parte del dinero, ya que es "dinero sangriento" ("blood money"). *En el baño, Walt dobla una toalla y la sitúa bajo sus rodillas antes de vomitar. Esto es muy similar a la preparación de Gus Fring antes de vomitar en el baño de Don Eladio. *El cambio de tono de voz que hace Walt mientras habla con Lydia en el local de lavado es muy similar a la forma con la que Gus manejó a Walt en Los Pollos Hermanos. *Al igual que en todos los inicios de temporada anteriores, la acción empieza justo en el punto en el que se detuvo en el último episodio de la temporada previa (en este caso, sigue justo después del final de la primera mitad de la temporada, "Gliding Over All", con la revelación de Hank en el retrete). *Al igual que "Gliding Over All", este episodio contiene objetos y referencias a eventos previos de la serie, entre ellos: **El niño vecino de Hank jugando con un pequeño coche teledirigido en la calle. **Jesse sacándose el paquete de cigarrillos, haciendo a Huell recordar cómo le quitó el cigarrillo de ricina. *La introducción del episodio es un momento intermedio entre la introducción de Live Free or Die y el transcurso del episodio final Felina. Música * "If I Didn't Love You" de Squeeze (durante la comida con Hank y Marie) * "Manhattan" de The Longo Brothers (feat. Moe Koffman) (en el local de lavado mientras Walt habla con Lydia) * "Wordmule" de Jim White (durante la investigación de Hank) * "Where Is Santa Claus" de Mr. & Mrs. Yellowman (de fondo mientras Badger habla sobre Star Trek) * "The Battle Hymn Of The Republic" de un artista desconocido (de fondo en la recepción de las oficinas de Saul) Referencias __NOWYSIWYG__ en:Blood Money Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada de Breaking Bad